


Things I Am Certain Of (You)

by magic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (in thoughts only), Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, KuroDai Bingo 2015, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, psycho-pass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic/pseuds/magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone seems to know, but that doesn’t change anything. Psycho-pass AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Am Certain Of (You)

**Author's Note:**

> for [kurodai bingo 2015](http://thekurodainetwork.tumblr.com/tagged/kurodai-bingo-2015) | star crossed lovers. i’ll post my card eventualllly oops. just as a warning, this has sex in it but i’d consider it light r at the most, rating wise. i’m also planning on writing more in this verse once i do finish doing kurodai bingo, so there’s that! thank you to rae and dejah for listening to me cry about how i haven’t written properly in forever, you’re perfect. 
> 
> if you leave a comment or kudos you'll probably make my year.

“Don’t make that face, you’ll scare off the newbie,” is murmured against Daichi’s ear. Against his own will he startles slightly and turns his head just as Kuroo puts a large hand on one of his shoulders. The taller man’s eyes are taking in the display screen and the report that Daichi’s working on in seconds.

Everything about the inspector frustrates Daichi in this moment. From the fact that he doesn’t have the authority to tell Kuroo to go away and never will, that even if he were to close his window it doesn’t matter because it only took a glance, with the eidetic memory he has, before his catlike eyes were focused back on Daichi, to his crumpled dress shirt and loosened tie, the way his fingers feel hot on Daichi’s shoulders, and— “I’m not making a face. What’s with the lollipop?”

Kuroo takes a moment too long to let his fingers thrum against Daichi’s shoulders, before he stands back up completely. “Doc wants me to quit smoking. And you were totally making a face, Sawamura,” Kuroo finishes his statement by putting the lollipop fully in his mouth, moving the stick to the corner of his lips as he crosses his arms and grimaces in what Daichi supposes is what’s meant to be an imitation of him.

Despite his better judgement, Daichi finds himself laughing. It’s enough to make the few heads in the room turn and that’s what ultimately makes him stand up and loosen his own tie; it’s long past his smoke break. “You’re such an asshole,” he mutters, a reluctant smile on his face as he walks out, knowing that his superior will follow him without a second thought.

“Would you have me any other way?” Kuroo says, and it sounds more like a promise than a question. That he’ll always be like this, and the thought is enough to make Daichi’s heart just a bit lighter than it was.

The view from the balcony helps, too. Everything in the city is manufactured and sterilized but at least here he can see some green that isn’t just text from a computer screen. He can see the sky, too. When Daichi takes the breath of fresh air it isn’t without remembering the years he’d spent in an isolated facility. The difference, he thought, was that out here he could do something. At least feel like he was doing something or helping someone, even if he had been told he could be put down at any time there or here. The image of Kuroo being the one to pull the trigger on the dominator is still stuck in Daichi’s head when he feels a palm against his face.

“Hey, don’t do that,” Kuroo’s voice is different when they’re alone. Less honeyed and more fragile in a way that makes Daichi’s chest pull in a way he’s unsure of. He looks up, and sees a worried expression and wants to laugh, if only just a bit.

“You shouldn’t be too concerned over your dog, inspector. It might hurt your own hue. Besides, it’s not like mine’s going to get any better.”

He cringes when he hears a soft, “Daichi.” When he opens his mouth to recite the argument they’ve had time and time again—

_I’ve told you not to call me that, I don’t care if the other enforcers or even if Shimuzu does. You can’t._

—Kuroo takes the opportunity and sticks the lollipop into it. Daichi’s first instinct is to butt heads with the Inspector before spitting out the offending candy, but it isn’t as if they haven’t kissed before. There’s also the fact that Kuroo’s face is dangerously close to his, fingers taut against Daichi’s jawline as he lets it relax, slowly. Daichi wants to be angry at Kuroo, for so many reasons but he sees how his words are still stinging the taller man, and it makes him wilt, just a bit.

“Don’t overthink it, alright? And if you’re going to remind me of our positions every second you can, then remember that I can, in fact, be concerned over you. You’re mine, Sawamura,” the words are edged with something that Daichi wants to push back into Kuroo but he can’t. Instead he’s given a smile, the type where Kuroo’s eyes crinkle half hidden by his mess of hair before Daichi’s pulled forward by his tie.

“What about my smoke break?” he asks, and any irritability he’d wanted to inject into the sentence is gone completely. He’s being led around by his inspector by the tie, and he isn’t even angry anymore. He moves the lollipop in his mouth to the other side and notices that it changes flavors every so often, right now it’s black cherry. Kuroo waves his hand as they pass through the door, not worried in the slightest.

“Save it for tonight,” he says as they pass by Akaashi in the hallway. That, at least, is enough for him to let go of Daichi’s tie and to let Daichi kick him in the shin for not doing so before the other man saw. The mussed haired enforcer had just the hint of a smile as he bowed slightly and excused himself.

“I’m not going to share with you,” Daichi says, now getting some of his fire back. Because he knows Kuroo, and he also knows how that sentence had meant, ‘Save it for when you’re with me.’ Maybe part of the anger is coming from the black cherry burning his tongue, even though he doesn’t move to take it out of his mouth. “Nicotine addictions don’t work like that, inspector.”

“You’re so cute,” Kuroo says, and it makes everything too much. When Daichi tries to push Kuroo away he gets his wrist taken from him, fingers wrapped around it and a press of lips against it.

In spite of everything he feels, or perhaps because of it, his heart stops when he sees the way Kuroo’s eyes look at his from underneath lashes. Wrist burning, Daichi grabs it back before getting as far away from this as possible.

Nothing good can come of this, no matter how clear Kuroo is.

“Stop making mean faces around Yachi,” Kuroo calls out, letting Daichi make the space between them. Daichi can hear the hint of strain in Kuroo’s voice that he wouldn’t have been able to hear a year before a moment later when he adds, “She thinks you’re making them at her instead of at the fact that she’s here to begin with… She’s delicate.”

The few missions where Kuroo had all but thrown himself in front of the new teenaged enforcer flash before Daichi’s eyes. He grits his teeth, before replying, “Yes sir.”

-

“You should request an actual doctor,” Kozume says before he rolls himself away on his round stool. Daichi simply looks down at where his collarbone is freshly bandaged and grimaces slightly, before he shrugs his shoulders.

“You do just fine, thank you for always taking care of us,” he says politely before getting off the examination table. The medical area is small, but neat and everything about it reminds Daichi of Kozume and even Kuroo, who spends his free time here.

He’s stopped by a hand held in front of him, firm. “Give these to Kuro tonight, he forgets to take them when he stays over,” Kenma intones, dropping the sealed capsule of pills and expecting Daichi to catch it. When Daichi does, Kenma’s fingers are then occupied by a bundle of lollipops that are awfully familiar.

“Stays over?” Daichi asks, his brow furrowing as he reaches out for the offered lollipops, ready to leave. Kuroo’s eyes might be discerning but Kozume’s are no laughing matter, either.

There’s a rare hint of a smile on Kozume’s face when he says, “He won’t go home after you got hurt today, Daichi-san.”

“Excuse me,” Daichi manages to get out as he grabs for his suit jacket and attempts to shove the pills into his pocket while running out of the room.

It’s only out of one room and into the next, the doors opening for him with too much sound for his liking when he hears the jeer.

“He’s blushing~” croons Oikawa, who manages to look like he’s been expecting this even as he’s on his sofa straddling the large form that is Ushijima Wakatoshi, and sensuously undoing the enforcer’s tie.

The image is so ridiculous that Daichi stops for a second and takes a moment to expertly hurl a lollipop at the data analyst’s pretty face. It’s enough to make Oikawa let out a faux distressed sound, but Ushijima is quick enough to catch it without much concern. Ushijima’s face doesn’t even seem to change, and if he looks happy by the way Oikawa throws his arms around his neck and says, ‘ _My hero,_ ’ then Daichi can’t tell.

“I’m going to tell Iwaizumi that you two aren’t even pretending to look busy,” Daichi says testily, putting two fingers to his forehead and trying to press out the wrinkles that are forming there.

“He’ll be angry,” Ushijima says, a slight curve of his lips upwards. It’s enough to make Oikawa drop the fake smile and Daichi realize that he needs to leave before clothes are on the floor.

“He’s so fun with us when he’s angry,” Oikawa says, voice thick. Daichi thinks he’s safe just one step before he’s out of the tech bay before he hears, “Tell Tetsu-chan I looked into the data he gave me. It matches the case from three years ago.”

The words  _three years ago_  burn the back of Daichi’s neck, and make him want to turn around. Instead he says, voice dripping with ice, “I’m not a carrier pidgeon.”

“But you’re his dog, aren’t you, Hound 1?”

Daichi doesn’t give Oikawa a response as he walks out the door, hands wringing his own hair.

When he bumps into Yachi and Hinata in the hallway, almost knocking the girl over he grimaces. “Sorry. You might want to wait if you’re going to go see Kenma,” he calls out to them, already on his way to the gym.

-

Kuroo’s fingers burn.

It’s ironic, for all of Daichi’s warnings of, ‘You shouldn’t play with fire.’

He can’t breathe properly and the only air he’s getting are murmurs from sure lips, and they’re filled with a sweetness that makes Daichi’s heart pull in the right and wrong way.

He’s been marked as unwanted by society already, but that doesn’t mean he has to drag Kuroo down with him.

Rolling his eyes and his hips against Kuroo’s he lets out a sound before Kuroo thrusts further into him, cursing. Somewhere along the line his bandage came off and the stitches from earlier in the day has been exposed to air. Maybe they’re part of the reason why Kuroo’s touches have been nothing but steady, safe in a way that makes the fire light underneath Daichi’s skin.

He wants more.

“I’m not something you can break,” he says darkly, before letting his teeth sink into Kuroo’s shoulder.

It’s enough to get a groan from Kuroo and his hips moving faster, fingernails digging into Daichi’s skin. Good. That’s better.

“Daichi,” Kuroo whispers as he bites at Daichi’s ear, and it’s enough to make him smile even as he drags his nails down Kuroo’s back, hips stuttering faster and faster.

They don’t bother keeping quiet anymore, and Daichi doesn’t bother with not leaving marks. Maybe the hickey will look right at fucking home with the way Kuroo seems like being dressed. If the way Kuroo murmurs Daichi’s name over and over again is anything to go by then he approves, too.

“I don’t,” Kuroo says, his voice ragged as he grabs onto whatever of Daichi he can. His fingers moving a steady jerk up and down Daichi’s length he manages to get out, “—break things I want to keep.”

It’s enough to finally make Daichi come, finally feeling the pain from his stitches and something else. He wants to say ‘I love you’, but instead he just feels dazed and wrought out as Kuroo finishes, his hips still moving against him.

He’ll blame it on everything else, when he kisses the corner of Kuroo’s jaw and murmurs, “Tetsurou.”

Kuroo lets out a sound and once he’s done they’re both sweaty and shaky and won’t stop kissing and touching even though he knows they’re running on too little sleep, too many thoughts, and just enough dreams.

The sheets pool around the two of them and Daichi yanks them off, wanting to see every inch of his superior, his constant annoyance, his lover. His, maybe. Just as much as he’s Kuroo’s.

Impossibly, after too long spent on kissing and touching and letting teeth scrape against skin, Kuroo finds the strength to sit up. He has Daichi’s pack of smokes and even his ashtray and lighter with him too. How he was able to even get them near the bedside table when the two of them had all but wrestled each other to the bed is beyond Daichi but he shrugs anyway, and sits up and lets himself lean against Kuroo’s tanned skin that somehow always feels warm.

“I like yours better than mine,” Kuroo insists, his eyes lingering on Daichi as he lifts the cigarette to indicate what he’s talking about. Daichi just grumbles and closes his eyes, fingers wandering.

He knows where half of the scars Kuroo has are from, his fingers lingering on a burn that didn’t heal well just above the taller man’s right hipbone. Maybe it’d be different if Kuroo wasn’t so stubborn and would see someone other than Kenma, but he still has all his limbs intact, at least. Daichi thinks for a moment about what it’d be like, if he were Iwaizumi with a whole arm that wasn’t his.

“Be more careful next time, will you? I don’t like seeing you hurt,” Kuroo says, breaking Daichi out of his thoughts as he hands the smoke to him with a kiss to the temple. He’s talking about earlier today and how Daichi had been reckless, even more so than usual.

Daichi simply nods, before taking a drag. “Take your pills, I went through hell for them.”

Neither of them mention the rule that Daichi had said at the start of their affair, that Kuroo couldn’t spend the night. When Kuroo ends up sprawled out and asleep on Daichi’s bed it’s then that Daichi looks through the files on Kuroo’s holobracelet, only feeling marginally guilty.

When he finally falls asleep it’s with the thought that he won’t let what happened three years ago happen again, even if it kills him. Maybe it’s because of that that he lets himself feel happy when Kuroo’s arms wrap around him protectively, when he can rest his head against Kuroo’s chest and let out his shallow breaths there.

They don’t have to be anything else right then, besides together. And if, as he’s falling asleep, he whispers the words he’s kept to himself against the spot where Kuroo’s heart is, then so be it.


End file.
